One Man With Courage
by Plisken
Summary: In the aftermath of the devastation of the Spanish Flu and the first World War, Jon Snow must attempt to pick up the pieces of his life and finally move on.


"One man with courage makes a majority."  
-Andrew Jackson

watch?v=hMxwydEJCFo

AUTUMN, 1918.

The deadliest year in American history is drawing to a close.  
At home, more than 675,000 people have died from Spanish Influenza; a devastating plague that will ultimately claim more than 50 million lives around the world.

In Europe, soldiers fighting in the brutal trenches of World War I have perished at a rate unrivaled in modern warfare.  
Those fortunate enough to see Armistice Day have started to come home...only to discover their communities in ruin.

The nation is in mourning, more people have died in the past twelve months than in all American wars combined. In many parts of the country, schools and churches remain closed and public gatherings, even funerals, are strictly prohibited.

It is a dark, terrible time...for everyone.

SNOW RANCH - DAWN

The sun rises over a distant ridge, revealing a lonely RANCH nestled in the valley far below.

This place feels safe and remote; a tiny island in an ocean of green, far away from the horrors of the world.

SNOW HOUSE - BEDROOM

JON SNOW'S eyes drift open. He takes a moment to compose himself. Realizing where he is, he lets out a breathe as the ghost of the dream fades. He wakes slowly and climbs out of bed, struggling slightly, stiff and sore. The unfortunate consequence of years of brutal warfare in the 20th century.

But there is power in him yet, and he is still young. A lifetime of farming has left his body in better shape than most men half his age.  
Jon makes his way through the quiet house; sad and lonely- PICTURES of his family decorate every room and line every hallway. A beautiful young red headed girl. His cousins. His adoptive Uncle.

But they are nowhere to be seen.

Jon Snow is all alone.

SNOW HOUSE - KITCHEN - MORNING

Jon brews a pot of coffee and fixes some breakfast, listening to the silence as it weighs heavy all around... In a nearby window, a GOLD STAR BANNER shines brightly in the morning sun; a timeless symbol of sacrifice and loss. In addition, two BLACK SILK CREPES hang over the front door, Death has visited this house recently.

And on more than one occasion.

SNOW RANCH - LATE MORNING

Jon is hard at work, repairing a broken fence. Each hammer strike echoes and fades, the only sound for miles...

Jon suddenly hears a distant rumbling. He slowly looks up-

A MODEL-T FORD appears over the hill, bouncing along at ten miles an hour. Jon squints, recognizing the driver-

JON

For God's sake...

The car pulls over and comes to a stop. DAVOS SEAWORTH climbs out, wearing a sheriff s uniform-

DAVOS

Heya, Jon...

JON

Finally bought one, huh?

DAVOS

Nah, belongs to the city. Being mayor has its perks. You should come into town more often. They outnumber horses, now.

JON

That's not something I care to see.  
(Then, noticing)  
What's with the uniform?

Davos glances at his shirt as he pops the trunk of his car...

DAVOS

Oh, yeah...guess you wouldn t have heard. I took over for Stannis Baratheon after he passed.

JON

You're the sheriff, now?

DAVOS

Just until they find a replacement.

JON

I didn't realize it was legal to hold two public offices.

DAVOS

It probably isn't.

Davos bends over and lifts out a large BIRTHDAY PRESENT-

JON

What the hell is that?

DAVOS

Think I'd forget?

JON

Think I need a reminder?

DAVOS

You know, a simple thank you would do. This isn't the easiest place to get to.

Jon nods and reluctantly takes the package-

JON

It's heavy...

DAVOS

Yeah, it's a nice gift, Jon.

Davos shuts the trunk and turns to face his friend. BEAT.

JON

You drove all the way up here just to give me this?

DAVOS

Seemed like a good time to stop by,  
see how you're doing...

JON

And how am I doing?

DAVOS

I don't know. You tell me.

Jon hesitates, not sure what to say.

JON

You wanna cup of coffee before heading back?

DAVOS

(a moment, then)  
Sure, that'd be great.

SNOW HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

Jon sets the birthday present down on the kitchen counter and starts to brew another pot of COFFEE...

Davos stands nearby, his eyes quietly roaming- He sees the GOLD STAR BANNER hanging in the window. And two black SILK CREPES draped across the front door...

And then Davos notices a MILITARY SWORD mounted in a glass case; sheathed and locked away...from an era long ago-

DAVOS

Get that in Cuba?

Jon looks up as he pours some coffee. Finally, he nods-

DAVOS (CONT D)  
Thought so. You ever hear from any of the old guys?

Jon shakes his head as he walks across the room...

DAVOS (CONT D)  
Me, neither. Too bad. I hear Roosevelt s not doing well.  
(Takes the coffee)  
Thanks...

Davos takes a sip and nearly spits it out-

DAVOS (CONT D)  
God, that s awful...

JON

I know. I don t make it as good as Ygritte used to.

Davos hesitates, then takes another sip...this time without complaint. He nods at the birthday present-

DAVOS

C'mon, open it.

Jon takes a deep breath and tears away the wrapping paper ...revealing a brand new VICTROLA PHONOGRAPH-

DAVOS (CONT D)  
You seen these things? Everyone s got em. Here, let me show you...

Davos places a RECORD on the wheel and lowers the needle... Softly, suddenly- MUSIC FILLS THE HOUSE;

It floats down empty hallways and creeps into vacant rooms, hanging gently in the air beside pictures and portraits of people who have left, never to return.

Jon's eyes well with emotion-

JON

Ygritte and I used to dance to this.

DAVOS

I know. Thought you d like it. Got ya some others, too...

Davos hands over a collection of RECORDS. Jon shuffles through the titles, stopping at one in particular- AFTER YOU'VE GONE by Marion Harris

Jon stares at the record, suddenly overwhelmed. He looks up at his friend and finally says-

JON

Thank you, Davos.

Davos slowly nods as the song comes to an end. He carefully lifts the needle and silence fills the room.

JON(CONT D)  
What's new in town?

DAVOS

You mean besides the horseless carriage? A lot, actually. Most of the construction that was going on before the flu hit started up again. Think the car's impressive?  
You should see some of these buildings that are going up. The world's changing before our very eyes. I still can't believe it...

JON

Quarantine lifted?

DAVOS

Yeah, couple months ago. Stores are back in business. Church is in session. Even re-opened the school.  
(Off Jons's look)  
Marya's teaching class until they find a replacement.

JON

It's always amazing to see how quickly people move on...

DAVOS

Nobody s forgotten Ygritte, Jon. The kids tell Marya everyday how much they miss her.

Jon slowly nods, then finds the courage to ask-

JON

How's the rest of your family?

DAVOS

(Hesitates)  
They're fine. Everyone's fine. I was about scared to death when Marya got sick, but...she pulled through. Seems to be getting stronger everyday. And Matthos's due in on Sunday...

JON

(a moment, then)  
That's great, Davos. Really.

DAVOS

Eh, we got lucky. I'm just glad the troubles are over.

JON

It's what we were all praying for.

DAVOS

Yeah...

Davos glances at the GOLD STAR BANNER hanging in the window. And the SILK CREPES draped across the front door...

DAVOS (CONT D)  
...it's just too bad it couldn't have happened a little sooner.

SNOW RANCH - LATER

Jon walks Davos back to his Model-T Ford. A cold wind blows through the valley. Davos winces, Jon does not.

DAVOS

You know...we re having a little celebration tonight. Dancing. Fireworks. Should be a good time. No flu masks allowed...  
(Beat)  
You should come.

Jon glances up at the cloud-riddled sky-

JON

You may be in for some rough weather...

DAVOS

Yeah, well...rain or shine, folks would still love to see ya.  
(Off Jon s look)  
C'mon, no one should be alone on their birthday.

JON

I'm not much good around people these days, Davos.

DAVOS

(Disappointed)  
Alright. It's an open invitation,  
in case you change your mind.

Jon watches his friend climb back into his car...

JON

Tell Marya I said thank you for the thoughtful gift.

DAVOS

Tell her yourself. She'll be there tonight. Just think about it, okay?

Jon hesitates, then finally nods. Davos starts the engine, puts his car in gear...and slowly drives away.

SNOW RANCH - LATER

The wind blows, rattling branches like skeleton bones. Jon is back at work, torquing a hammer to remove a set of rusty nails...the hammer s shaft suddenly snaps!

Jon falls to the ground with a dull thud. He sits up, dusts himself off...and stares down at his broken tool.

SNOW RANCH - STABLE - LATER

Jon pulls open the door and steps inside. A torrent of excited rustling erupts in the stall up ahead... Jon grabs a SADDLE and walks over to his HORSE, its tail swishes back and forth in hopeful anticipation...

JON

Hey, Fella...

Jon strokes the animal's mane, wondering aloud-

JON (CONT D)  
What do you say? Should we go see what s new in town?

The horse's dark milky eyes give him the answer-

OPEN RANGE - LATER

Jon soars across the empty landscape, an expert rider comfortable being a spec in God s country...

But then, suddenly, he brings his horse to a stop- The wind blows, carrying sounds of a modern town just beyond the ridge. Jon hesitates, intimidated...

He slowly rides over the hill, revealing-

MAIN STREET - CONTINUOUS

A world transformed by asphalt and steel. Buildings are reaching skyward, automobiles outnumber horses...

Jon takes it all in as he makes his way into town. His horse sidesteps awkwardly, weaving between cars...

SALOON - CONTINUOUS

PATRONS fill a modern bar, wearing faded jeans and cotton shirts; as well as a few lingering FLU MASKS... CHARLIE FOSTER and BEN SANDERFORD (40s, both regulars ) look up as Jon passes by their window...

CHARLIE

You see that?

Ben shrugs, dumbfounded. Couldn't be...could it?

TELEGRAPH OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

CATELYN STARK sits at her desk, quietly working. Something outside suddenly catches her eye... She sets down her pen and goes to the window. Her eyes fill with stoic pain as she watches Jon ride into town...

SCHOOL CLASSROOM - CONTINUOUS

MARYA SEAWORTH stands before THIRTY STUDENTS, writing a lesson on the CHALKBOARD...

From the corner of her eye, Marya sees Jons s reflection in the window. The chalk in her hands suddenly breaks...

STUDENT

Mrs. Seaworth? Are you alright?

Marya walks across the room, as if floating on eggshells. She peers quietly out the window. And then-

STUDENT (CONT D)  
Look! It s Mrs. Snow's husband!

The entire class rushes to the window-

SHERIFF S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

NATHAN MILLER (18, town deputy) comes walking down the street with a brand new BOOK tucked under his arm...

PATRICK BONNER (32, town deputy) waits outside the sheriff s office. He sees his partner approaching and nods-

PATRICK

What ya got there?

Nathan smiles and holds up the FRONT COVER- ATTACK OF THE RED BARON: THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES!

PATRICK (CONT D)  
God, not another one. How many of those stupid things ya gonna buy?

NATHAN

I dunno. I was too young for the draft. Sounds pretty exciting...

Nathan starts flipping through the pages. Suddenly, Patrick gives him an urgent nudge. The young deputy looks up-

Jon Snow rides by on his horse. The two deputies stare, dumbfounded. Then, suddenly, they hear a voice from behind-

DAVOS (O.S.)  
What the hell s going on out here?

Patrick and Nathan both turn to face Davos Seaworth. BEAT.

NATHAN

Hey, Sheriff...or do you still want us to call you Mr. Mayor ?

DAVOS

Hell, Nathan, I don t know. You ask me that every day. Just call me Boss, alright?  
(Confused)  
What s everyone looking at?  
(Then, seeing Jon)  
Well, shit. That didn t take long.

THEON GREYJOY'S APARTMENT - SAME TIME

THEON GREYJOY stands in the gloomy shadows of his tiny bedroom, a haunted man living in exile-  
He watches Jon stop just outside the SUNDRY STORE...

SUNDRY STORE - SAME TIME

Jon glances briefly at a SILK CREPE hanging in the window, then opens the door and steps cautiously inside-

SUNDRY STORE - MOMENTS LATER

PROPAGANDA POSTERS still hang on the wall, looming above stacks of RED BARON NOVELS trumpeting the glory of war...  
Jon ignores them as he heads down the aisle. He grabs a new HAMMER off the shelf and walks over to the counter...

KAY ANDERSON watches Jon approach. She smiles sadly through warm, gentle eyes-

KAY

Will that be everything, Jon?

JON

Hello, Kay...got a newspaper that s current?

Kay nods and slides one across the counter. Jon glances at the BOLD HEADLINE- ARMISTICE DECLARED; PEACE AT LAST!

KAY

Guess I don t have to ask if you want to buy war bonds, huh?

Jon slowly shakes his head. Kay rings up his total-

KAY (CONT D)  
That ll be sixty-seven cents.

Jon hands her a DOLLAR BILL and waits for change...

JON

You running the store, now?

KAY

Yeah, since Daniel passed. It s been hard. But Spencer's coming home soon. So at least I have that to look forward to...  
(Then, changing subjects)  
Coming to the celebration tonight?

JON

No...don t think so.

KAY Oh, that's a shame...  
(As she bags his things)  
May be best, though. They re saying a big storm s heading our way...

Jon smiles politely and reaches for the bag. Kay suddenly tightens her grip, refusing to let go-

KAY (CONT D)  
I'm sorry about your cousins. Your wife and Uncle, too. It just ain't fair...what happened to you.

Jon slowly nods, then backs away and reaches for the door. He glances out the window and suddenly stops-

DAENERYS TARGARYEN is outside, walking down the street...

MAIN STREET - MOMENTS LATER

She's a vision of grace and loveliness, greeting everyone with a smile as she makes her way through town...

Daenerys has no idea that she's being followed. Twenty yards back, across the street, Jon Snow walks - his footsteps in line with hers - watching her every move.

DOCTOR'S OFFICE - LATER

Daenerys, now dressed in a WHITE DOCTOR'S COAT, comes out of the examination room with REVEREND MORGAN SRARROW-

DANY

I wouldn t worry about it, Morgan. Should clear up in a week or two.

REVEREND SPARROW

Thanks, Dany. I can always count on you to put my mind at ease.

DANY

It s not the flu.

REVEREND SPARROW

God, what a relief...

They turn a corner and suddenly stop dead in their tracks; shocked to see Jon Snow standing near the door-

DANY

Jon...I didn t hear you come in. Have you been here long?

JON

Not really.  
(To Reverend Sparrow)  
How are you, Morgan?

REVEREND SPARROW

I'm well, Jon. And you?

Jon hesitates, then shrugs. Sparrow steps closer-

REVEREND SPARROW (CONT D)  
I don't believe we've seen each other since your wife and daughter passed. Jon...I am so sorry. If there's anything I can do-

JON

There isn t...but thank you.

Jon had never been a man of God, and the Reverend was well aware. It never stopped the man from trying. The Reverend hesitated, then turned back to Dany-

REVEREND SPARROW

I'll see you on Sunday, then?

DANY

(Nods)  
Bye, Morgan.

Reverend Sparrow tips his hat and leaves. The door closes softly behind him. Jon and Dany are alone. BEAT.

DANY (CONT D)  
What are you doing here?

JON

I was in town. Thought I d stop by.

DANY

(a moment, then)  
It's good to see you.

MAIN STREET - MOMENTS LATER

Reverend Sparrow comes outside and walks down the street. He sees Davos up ahead and goes over to meet him-

REVEREND SPARROW

You're never gonna believe who I just saw in Dany Targaryen's office.

DAVOS Jon Snow.  
(Off Sparrow s look)  
Saw him ride in.

REVEREND SPARROW

I can't even imagine...  
(Looks up at Dany s window)  
...he lost everyone.

Davos slowly nods, then glances down the street where a LARGE BANNER is being hung above the TOWN S ENTRANCE...

REVEREND SPARROW (CONT D)  
How s the new job treating you?

DAVOS

Eh, fair enough. I just hope things stay quiet.

REVEREND SPARROW

I'm sure they will, Davos. After everything we've been through.  
(Beat)  
What could possibly happen, now?

Davos turns and gives Sparrow a look: don't tempt fate.

DOCTOR S OFFICE - EXAMINATION ROOM - LATER

Jon sits on a table with his shirt unbuttoned. Dany warms her STETHOSCOPE and places it over his chest...

This office, like everything else in town, reflects a world in transition; the old giving way to the new.

X-RAYS and MICROSCOPES, VACCINES and ASPIRIN BOTTLES...all mingle with crude instruments from an earlier time.

DANY

Take a deep breath...  
(Jon inhales/exhales)  
How have you been feeling?

JON

Fine, I guess.

DANY

Any symptoms I should be worried about. Fever? Headaches?

Jon slowly shakes his head as Dany listens to his heartbeat, their faces just inches apart. Dany suddenly pulls away-

DANY (CONT D)  
Roll up your sleeve, please.

Jon tugs at the arm of his shirt. Sue wraps a BLOOD PRESSURE CUFF around his bicep...

JON

Hear Spencer's coming home...

DANY

Kay tell you that?

JON

Yeah, just saw her.

Dany squeezes the pump, tightening around Jon's arm...

DANY

You know, I was pretty heartbroken when Drogo and I realized we couldn't have children. But watching all those mothers send their boys off to war...I don t know...made me feel like maybe it was a blessing in disguise...  
(Then, off Jon's look)  
I'm happy for her. She could use a little joy. We all could...

Dany checks the redial and unfastens the cuff-

DANY (CONT D)  
Congratulations, you're in better shape than most teenagers.

JON

I bet you say that to all your patients.

Dany smiles and begins to put her things away...

DANY

Are you worried about anything in particular, Jon?

Jon shrugs, something clearly on his mind. Dany glances at the WEDDING BAND on his right ring finger-

DANY(CONT D)  
How long has it been?

JON

(a moment, then)  
Almost a year.

Dany steps forward, choosing her words carefully-

DANY

I know it s natural to worry when people you've lived with get sick, but if you're not showing any symptoms by now, then...

JON

I'm in the clear?

DANY

In a manner of speaking.

Jon slowly nods. BEAT.

JON

Have there been any recent cases?

DANY

Not for awhile. Things are getting back to normal. Sore throats. Broken bones. That sort of thing.

JON

Think you'll stay on?

DANY

I honestly don t know. We'll see what happens when the boys come home. It's one thing for a nurse to take over when all the male doctors have been drafted. Or killed. But making it permanent is something else entirely.

Jon glances across the room, where a portrait of the town's late PHYSICIAN still hangs on the wall. BEAT.

JON

You should stay. People know you, trust you...you're good at it.

DANY

Thank you, Jon.

They sit together in silence and the tension quickly returns. Suddenly, the sound of distant SINGING fills the air...

Jon and Dany stand up and go to the window-

A group of CIVIL WAR VETERANS (all 70s) are standing outside, singing WHEN JOHNNY COMES MARCHING HOME;

Written by a different generation fighting a different war, the lyrics seem as timely as ever. These dying veterans -  
their voices old, but resolute - bear witness to the most universal of truths: Dwell on the past and you ll lose an eye. Forget the past and you ll lose both.

DANY (CONT D)  
I remember when you left with President Roosevelt all those years ago. We sang the same song, then. We've really been through a lot, haven t we? An epidemic and a war ...all in the same year.

JON

It's the way it's always been...

Jon stares out the window and sees Catelyn Stark on the street. Once again, we sense the two have history...

JON(CONT D)  
When I was in the Philippines, we lost six men to measles for every one we lost in combat. Soldiers sleep in close quarters. They board trains. They travel all over the world. If you want to spread a disease...all you need is a war.

Jon notices the LARGE BANNER being hung at the edge of town. Then he shifts his glance to a familiar building-

JON (CONT D)  
How's Theon doing?

DANY

He stays in his room most days. And that seems to suit people just fine. They're still pretty angry.

JON

It wasn't his fault.

DANY

I know. But it s always easier when there s someone to blame. I feel sorry for him...he's got nobody.

Jon glances at Dany, then stares back out the window. BEAT.

DANY(CONT D)  
Is it lonesome living all by yourself? I don't mean to pry, it's just...I imagine the solitude would be pretty hard to bear.

JON

It's not so bad...once you get used to the feeling.

DANY

You don't live so far away. I could cook you a meal sometime, if you're inclined to accept an invitation...

JON

Drogo okay with that?

DANY

(Hesitates)  
He'd love to have you.

Jon smiles, knowing that's not true. He glances out the window once more, then cautiously steps back-

JON

I should go.

DANY

It was good to see you. Don't wait so long next time.

Jon smiles, then steps forward and gives Dany a gentle hug goodbye. She suddenly winces in pain... Jon hesitates, then pulls at her neckline...revealing a mottling grey bruise just beneath her shoulder blade.

JON

Goddamnit.

DANY

Jon, please.

JON

I thought he quit that.

Dany pulls away and covers herself...

DANY

He didn t know he was hurting me, alright? He started drinking again when his brother died.  
(then, off Jon s look)  
You re not the only one who s lost someone, you know...

JON

Dany...

DANY

Jon, it s none of your business. Just let it be...

She steps back, folds her arms...and finally looks at him.

DANY (CONT D)  
Will there be anything else?

JON

No, I guess not.

Jon slowly turns and heads for the door. Dany watches him...wishing he wouldn't leave like this-

DANY

Jon?

Jon stops and looks back at her. She hesitates, then says-

DANY(CONT D)  
Happy Birthday.

Jon smiles, softly. Then turns...and leaves.

MAIN STREET - MOMENTS LATER

Jon climbs back on his horse just as the LARGE BANNER is unfurled above the town's entrance-

It s a triumphant declaration heralding the end of war, as well as the heroic return of the town's soldier sons. Jon stares at it for a moment. And then, suddenly, he realizes everyone is watching him...

Jon takes a final look at the singing veterans. Catelyn Stark. And then, finally, his friend Davos Seaworth.

Jon kicks his horse swiftly and gallops away, passing beneath the banner as he rides out of town...

CEMETERY - LATER

Jon comes to a beautiful clearing and tethers his horse to a nearby tree. The wind blows, cold and ominous-

Jon takes a deep breath, summoning his courage. He places a handkerchief over his face...and enters the town cemetery- And now we get a glimpse of the true horror of influenza; freshly dug GRAVES and unburied CASKETS stacked row upon row. HEADSTONES mark the remains of young and old, rich and poor ...all dying in the dreaded plague year of 1918.

Jon makes his way through this awful place, finally stopping at the graves of his wife and daughter. His cousins Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, his Uncle Ned. All taken by war or flu.

He stares at his family - helpless and alone.

MEADOW - EVENING

Dozens of MODEL-T FORDS park along the meadow s edge; their bright headlights piercing the dusty haze of twilight. TOWNSPEOPLE welcome each other as the BAND starts to play and MUSIC fills the air. Everyone claps and cheers...

It's going to be an eventful evening.

SNOW HOUSE - SAME TIME

Jon sits in the dark shadows of his lonely house, listening to Marion Harris sing AFTER YOU'VE GONE on the phonograph- Now won't you listen honey, while I say / How could you tell me that you're going away? / Don t say that we must part /Don t break your baby's heart...

As the song continues, Jon takes a pair of SCISSORS and clips the front page of the newspaper he bought earlier... The flickering light of a nearby candle dances in his eyes. Jon stares at a headline that seems to taunt him-

ARMISTICE DECLARED; PEACE AT LAST!

Jon glances at the GOLD STAR. And the song continues- After you've gone...and left me crying / After you've gone,  
there's no denying / You'll feel blue, you'll feel sad / You'll miss the dearest pal you've ever had-

Overwhelmed, Jon lifts the needle and the song abruptly stops. The house grows deathly quiet. But then- A crack of THUNDER suddenly rumbles overhead. And the autumn wind carries the faint sound of distant celebration... Jon Snow stands up and goes to the window. Thinking...


End file.
